At least one Internet service exists where a user can attach his or her text to an image so that the image and text can be e-mailed as an electronic greeting card. The service, provided by BlueMountain.com, relies on a predetermined catalog of images. A user may only add text to the images found in the predetermined catalog. Another system, by Norman Badler at the University of Pennsylvania, uses a text input to drive a closed three-dimensional graphics environment. Badler's system instructs a character to perform certain actions, it will not construct a character or scene based on input text. It is limited to its preexisting environment. Furthermore, known systems cannot infer the environment from a textual input. That is, known systems cannot take text description of a particular action, and then infer information regarding the location of the action or the time of day the action takes place.